Oblio
Oblio jest tancerzem, który pojawia się w Dance Central, Dance Central 3 i Dance Central VR. W pierwszej części Dance Central można go wybrać w opcji "Zmień tancerza", ale w trzeciej części jest zablokowaną postacią, aby go odblokować trzeba zdobyć poziom 10. Należy do ekipy Murder Of Crows (M.O.C.) razem z Dr.Tan'em. W Dance Central VR można go spotkać w Studiu, gdzie będziemy się z nim uczyć układy taneczne. __TOC__ Stroje Dance Central * Dystopia On nosi czarną kurtkę z żółtymi naramiennikami, na plecach jest napis "The end of competition was dark" (tł. Koniec rywalizacji był ciemny), niebieską koszulkę, nosi też obcisłe jeansy i czarne buty. Ma też pomalowane paznokcie na czarno. * Gearhead Ma na sobie fioletową koszulkę bez rękawów oraz czarną siatkę na jego torsie i na prawej ręce. Nosi też obcisłe czarne spodnie i turkusowe buty oraz białe okulary. Dance Central 3 * Styl Ekipy (M.O.C.) Taki sam strój jak z części pierwszej (Dystopia), tylko wprowadzono w nim wielu zmian, jego naramienniki są w kolorze złotym, pod kurtką ma białą koszulkę, na nogawce po lewej stronie ma przywiązane pióro kruka. * Pod kontrolą Taki sam jak strój ekipy, wyjątek jest taki, że nosi złoty hełm do kontroli umysłu. Dance Central VR Taki sam strój jak styl ekipy z Dance Central 3, tylko, że na szyi ma naszyjnik z piórem, jego rękawy są odkryte, na ramionach ma zawiązane czarne wstążki. Jego grzywka jest ułożona po lewej stronie twarzy. Piosenki Ciekawostki * Lubi sztukę, poezję, motocykle i samotność. * Jego zainteresowanie to medytacja. * W fabule Dance Central 3, dowiadujemy się, że jest synem Dr.Tana. * Pomimo, że jest w ekipie z Dr.Tanem w Dance Central 3, Oblio nie należy do złych postaci. * W pierwszej części Dance Central, niektórzy myślą, że różowny ninja (Shinju) to Oblio, ponieważ oni tak samo się ruszają, twórcy powiedzieli, że to nie jest on, ponieważ Oblio ma niebieskie oczy, a Shinju brązowe. * W piosence "Tan-Step" jest krok o nazwie "Oblio Square". Teksty Dance Central 3 0-2 gwiazdek * Oddychaj, skup się, wyprostuj się * Brak mi... słów * Cierpliwi dosięgną w końcu gwiazd * Oto moja rada. E, zupełnie nie pamiętam co chciałem powiedzieć * Potrafisz zatańczyć, ale czy to rozumiesz? * Może przekazałem ci za mało wskazówek? 3-4 gwiazdki * Umiejętnościami wyróżniasz się spośród tłumu tancerzy * Zdaje się, że natknąłem się na prawdziwy talent * Wielcy tancerze potrzebują cierpliwości i treningu * Jestem zadowolony, pozostaje pytanie: Czy ty też? 5 lub złote gwiazdki * To klaśnięcie to dźwięk dobrze zasłużonej piąteczki * Masz pięć gwiazdek. Ale czy, aby na pewno? * Z dumą stwierdzam. Masz klasę! * Teraz wiem, czemu tańczysz * Może warto byłoby to uczcić Bitwa * Kto tu jest prawdziwym zwycięzcą? * Gdy wszyscy będą gotowi, zaczniemy walkę * A myślałem, że jesteśmy na podobnym poziomie. Intrygujące * Porażka jest lustrem, w którym widzimy swoje prawdziwe ja * Prawdziwą walkę stoczycie nie z nami, ale ze sobą Galeria DC-Oblio.jpg|Dystopia 1508084 700236923341500 1229834950 n.jpg|Gearhead Dc3 oblio gif by scytam-d5i69hi.jpg|Oblio w Dance Central 3 10006582 746129625410859 7463715683609274779 n.jpg Character-box-oblio.png|Oblio w Dance Central VR Kategoria:Postacie